


Reassurance

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger needs a little reassurance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write some real proper fluff later, I just needed to get this off my chest first, I might be just seeing things, and I really hope I am, but Digger has seemed a little off lately...

  
“Hey…Rü wait, hold on.” Sam yelled after the older man who had rushed past him and he ran after him to grab his arm when he didn’t even slow down. “Hey! Babe what’s wrong, why are you avoiding me?” He asked as he slowly turned Digger to make him face him.

“What, I’m just doing what you’re doing.” Digger said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked up at Sam defiantly and Sam was sure he’d never seen so much anger and sadness in someone’s eyes like that. It was heartbreaking.

“What are you talking about, what have I been doing?”

“You ignore me on stage, I ignore you off it.”

Sam just blinked a couple of times and Digger was about to just up and leave but that seemed to snap the younger man out of it and hurried to wrap his arms around Digger, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Oh Rü I’m so sorry if I made you feel like that…” He whispered apologetically as he gently caressed the smaller man’s lower back and nuzzled the side of his neck. “Babe I didn’t mean to ignore you…I’m sorry I just…”

“I-I know…you don’t want to get the band in trouble…” Digger interrupted him but let himself melt against Sam. “I shouldn’t be so selfish and needy…I shouldn’t let these things get to me…” He mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck.

“You know I love you, right?” Sam asked softly, moving his other hand to touch Digger’s neck and shoulders.

“Y-yeah.” Digger said a little hesitantly but then cleared his throat and continued. “Yes. I know Sam.”

The taller man just held him closer for a moment, absentmindedly caressing Digger’s back before he leaned to press his lips against his ear. “I love you Rüdiger. And I know you love me. We knew from the start this wasn’t going to be easy but I know we can make it work.”

He smiled when Digger just clung to him tighter and felt his stubbly cheek rub against his neck. He loved that feeling, he loved everything about the man in his arms and he wouldn’t change what they had for anything or anyone.

“I love you Sven…” The older man whispered before they fell into a comfortable silence, just holding each other and enjoying a moment of piece and quiet before they’d have to get back to dealing with post concert duties. Eventually Sam did pull away a little but only to gently cup Digger’s face and claim his full pouty lips in a sweet tender kiss.

“Let’s go on a vacation. After the tour, just you and me and a week or two on some warm beautiful island where we can just be ourselves.” Sam murmured between kisses.

“What?” Digger giggled and pulled away a little, looking up at Sam with bright eyes and a warm smile, complete opposite from earlier. “Baby we can’t go away for two weeks, we have so much to do when we’re done touring.”

“Hmpf fine fine…a week then?” Sam pouted as he wrapped an arm over Digger’s shoulders and started guiding them towards the dressing room.

“Sam we can’t. I’d love to but we just really don’t have the time now…” Digger tried to reason.

“Three days. That is my final offer, three days at my parent’s country house. It’s not big or luxurious but it has all the necessities. I will kidnap you if I have to, I won’t take no for an answer babe.” Sam said firmly, adding the last part when Digger looked about to argue, making the smaller man sigh and roll his eyes but the smile never faded from his lips.

“Fine…alright, we’ll have three days off. But you’re gonna have to convince everyone else.” Digger had just time to say before he was suddenly lifted off the ground and he squealed when he found himself being carried in bridal style in Sam’s arms. “Saa-aam! Put me down you’ll get us in trouble!” He tried to squirm but only halfheartedly, he was too busy giggling and being generally over the moon.


End file.
